Report 1653
Report #1653 Skillset: Healing Skill: Aurawarp Org: Illuminati Status: Completed Apr 2017 Furies' Decision: Solution 1 trialed, to be evaluated after some time live. Problem: Aurawarp increases all curing balances by up to 1s at max aurawarp level, nearly doubling the balance of many cures. This means that lucidity can take up to 2s, dust 2.5s, and so forth, ensuring that the victim will die due to his inability to keep up with the affliction rate. Increasing cure balances is problematic due to the fact that it aurawarp basically builds on itself - the more aurawarp you deal, the slower the victim's cure rate, leading to even more aurawarp (not to mention the group combat implications). This report seeks to replace the effect with one that isn't as overbearing to the victim but is still rewarding for the healer. R: 1 Solution #1: Replace aurawarp's scaling increase in cure balances with a scaling increase in diagnose equilibrium time -and- a scaling increase in cure balances when curing nothing only (i.e. eating dust with no dust affs will increase your balance taken further). 7 R: 4 Solution #2: Replace aurawarp's scaling increase in cure balances with a scaling decrease in mana gain (including regen, sip, scroll, actives, etc - all forms of regaining mana). Player Comments: ---on 3/29 @ 05:32 writes: These solutions are designed to still be impactful (but not as much as almost doubling cure balances) to a Healer given that diagnose will happen quite often due to the many hidden afflictions dealt to begin with. Further, the increase in cure balance time when curing nothing only should punish bad guessing / shotgunning all cures at once (to catch hidden affs), adding a more skill- intensive aspect to the fight. ---on 3/29 @ 22:31 writes: Supported. Currently aurawarp takes too long to cure, even well after no new applications of aurawarp have been given. This change is a good start. ---on 3/31 @ 12:48 writes: I kinda like the thematics of the current malus, but aurawarp is too easily built and this would address that. ---on 4/2 @ 20:40 writes: I definitely support this but I think there is a decent possibility that aurawarp rates will need to be increased to compensate for the loss of steam slowing. ---on 4/7 @ 07:27 writes: While I agree with the problem statement, I am not sure I agree with the solution. I'm very doubtful that 'cure spamming' will be a thing and even if... do we really want to make diagnose hurt more? If cure balance lenghtening is a problem, we could either dampen it ( 0.5 sec, e. g. ), focus it upon steam only or aurawarp curing only or simply adjust aurawarp building slightly. The proposed solution will not help building aurawarp any unless you force people to spam cures. And for the record, how fast you can build aurawarp, depends heavily upon what your class offers you in affliction spam. That being said, am not against deleting the longer curing times. My solution to this would probably be: delete longer curing times from aurawarp / reduce the max to 0.5 sec longer and adjust aurawarp build rate slightly to compensate. if it is done, this is probably one of those things you want on the test server when they're implemented. Also, @shuyin, you mention 'solutions', but the report only has one? did you have more ideas per chance? ---on 4/8 @ 04:50 writes: Yes, cure balance lengthening is a problem, especially when all a healer has to do is put on bentaura and start spam flaying. The diagnose and cure-spamming solutions were designed to give aurawarp building an effect, but I'm more than willing to listen to alternative ideas. For example, what if higher aurawarp reduced the victim's resistances/rooting/regen instead? Or what if it gave a mana malus (easier toadcurse/absolve/who cares about researchers)? With that said, I don't really think simply reducing the longer cure times is something that we should be considering due to how well it snowballs. ---on 4/8 @ 12:58 writes: Shotgunning cures is definitely a thing (although not everyone does it) so I do think that sol. 1 will have an impact and I think it's an interesting mechanic. I do also like the idea of something related to mana to encourage wiccans/celestines into healing and discourage the almighty healing researcher. ---on 4/8 @ 16:49 writes: I don't mind removing the impact on curing balances, I just feel like the diagnose thing is not an ideal solution. Hmm... something to pressure mana would affect mana would of course be something that would make md/celestine healer more viable, however, I am not sure how much usability would there be in mana pressure when you're aiming for cauterize to begin with... hmm. I was playing with the idea of reducing the victims regeneration, but then your musicbox already has that covered and to my knowledge there's currently no 'effect' for negative regeneration apart of it being even slower, is there? I'll give it some more thought, see if I can't find an alternative idea. mana pressure if of course always something to do if we cna't find anything better ( and in my book, more interesting then diag lengthening ) ---on 4/20 @ 01:29 writes: Having a negative regen causes you to lose mana instead of regenerate it, just fyi ---on 4/20 @ 03:51 writes: I'm pretty sure that is not true. It just means that you can't regenerate. You might be thinking of when you have things active that cause passive mana drain like performance, so over time you will lose mana if you have no, or negative, mana regeneration.